night
by nAims
Summary: the red moon places a temporary spell over her. blankets her mind and eyes. A puppet, she walks over to his arms. Bah-humbug.... a sweet or sickly angsty fic...review! looks better than it seems...


**Night (one-shot)**

**Disclaimer: **I lizzie15, charge you demon to ward off those lawyers, for i do not own any of this characters.

* * *

**A/N: **after looking over past reviews i find readers a bit confused about the setting of the story... well here it is.

**Place**: hogwarts

**Time: **seventh year.

**Characters: **draco and hermione

* * *

Throwing her covers off, Hermione sat up hugging her knees to her breast. Staring blankly at the large window infront of her bed, not noticing the faint red light flowing to her room like smokey tendrills.

In a trance, she wrapped herself in a silky robe, which she tied loosely 'round her waist. Then padded softly, barefoot towards the large ornate glass doors leading to the terrarce. As if blown by an invisible gust of wind, the doors threw themselves wide open leading a dazed Head girl outside.

The moon shone brightly against the black sky, it's red color strangely captivating.

Another flash of red light, one side of terrace transformed into a spiral stone staircase going down to the lawns. She dazedly walked towards it, climbing down one step at a time. Hypnotized, she wound her way to the edge of the forest.

"Granger." he whispered as the hypnotized girl appeared in the small clearing and stop, dead center, eyes looking straight ahead.

Draco hopped down from the tree and walked around his fragile doll slowly, then reaching out, he pulled one of the pins in her bun, causing a curtain of brown locks to fall. He ran his fingers up and down her hair, the corners of his mouth lifting.

_Once every three months._

_He looked up at the red moon and silently thanked it._

He stopped infront of her, he raised his hand and slowly touched her face. Commiting to memory every possible detail he could see.

Then, as if testing, he titlted her head upwards, towards him, and quickly touched her lips with his. Pulling away, he stared straight back into her unseeing eyes. Then much more slowly, he lowered his head again, once his lips touched hers, he whispered:

"Close your eyes." ;which she obliged

He kissed her gently. His eyes gazing. His hand slowly found its way to the nape of her neck when he pulled away.

"Sit down." Hermione followed, sitting down, her eyes still closed.

Draco paced about her, running his hand through his hair over and over again. "I'm starting to hate this." He looked back at her again, then letting out a shaky breath, he whispered, "Open your eyes."

Finally he dropped to the soft ground on his knees, in front of her. "Is this really the only way, I could be with you?" He stared into her glazed brown eyes, sorrowfully.

Finally stepping back a few feet away from her, he produced a knife and pressed the tip on his finger, letting some drops fall to the ground. After that he snapped his finger once.

He watched as light began to dance in her eyes once more. He closed his eyes and sucked his finger as he waited for the blood to clot. Then opening his eyes, he walked towards her slowly, carresing her cheeks, he kissed her for the last time again.

"I love you."

Then stepping back again, hiding behind the shadows. He snapped his finger for the second time.

Angry tears ran down his cheeks as he watched her come into consiousness. He was weak and he hated it.

* * *

She sat there silently for a minute as tears she couldn't understand flowed out of her eyes.

A vague, hopeless and blurred dream of Draco professing his love for her.

She shook her head at the idea and silently stood up, going back to the castle. She should stop dreaming of the impossible.

* * *

Malfoy stared after her form. He was standing under the red moon in the clearing alone again.

The gap between them was unbridgable.

* * *

**A/N**: it got corny and too dramatic for me by the time it reached the end. euuch!

hope you liked it anyway... ask me questions bout it if you like.

**Kitty the commoner**


End file.
